8simplerulesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sub
The Sub is the 13th episode of the 3rd season Principal Gibbs hires C.J as a sub and he catches Rory cheating on a test. Section heading Bridget gets injured and C.J gets hired as a sub Plot Bridget has a cast on her leg and she rings a bell to notify Kerry who enters their shared room with a tray of food. It is revealed that she slipped in the tub and broke her leg and she blames Kerry for it. Ed calls and he asks for C.J to come and sub. It is revealed that C.J faked a letter of recomamdation from Cate (He saved her from a cannoing mishap e.g) and that's what brought him up over the others. Cate say's he's not responsible or mature enough and C.J says he wants to start to be. He wants to make some money so he can start paying rent. He says it the new, more responsible, mature C.J. In the next scene we Bridget with crutches walking down the hallway yelling at Kerry to hurry up. Kerry enters carrying a load of Bridgets items and when someone asks her if she wants help they meant Bridget which annoys her. It is then revealed that Bridget is telling people she was pushed down the stairs by Kerry instead of what really happened. C.J and Cate are walking down the halway when Principle Gibbs comes by. He learns he's teaching American History and it's Rory's class. He is clearly nervous (Rory has to motion where to stand). The class starts chatting and he can't control them so he runs out of the room where Principle Gibbs is waiting. Principle Gibbs clears his throat and everyone shuts up. He continues to try and teach. Some kid makes a joke and C.J calls him Seinfeld. He says he doesnt know and C.J says he needs to be quiker, calls him the class clown. He pulls a magazine out of someone's text book and takes someone's Nintendo and reads a note out loud. It says 'Do you think Billy likes me' which emberasses the girl. C.J asks Billy if he likes her to which he replies No. He then asks if anyone likes that girl and a guy in the back of the class raises his hand. He then takes control of the class by making notes on the board The scene cuts to Bridget ordering Kerry where to put her stuff and what stuff she needs to pick up from who's house. Kerry says she can't do that and she had her own life too to which Bridget replies that she should've though about that before- two girls walk by- hitting my leg with that crowbar. Then it switches back to C.J's class where it is shown he's giving a test. He makes everyone hand their tests to the front and some guy gives him a fist bump showing that they like him now. Rory gets up and drops a peice of paper on the ground which C.J sees. C.J picks up the peice of paper and says it's a cheet sheet. Rory claims it isn't his. C.J says it's on the little mermaid notepad he gave him and it's in his writing. Rory says he only cheated to raise his grade and that he's never done it before. Rory asks if they could pretend it didn't happen and C.J says it's not that easy since he's a teacher now. Principle Gibbs enters and asks how's it going. C.J says everything's ok and hides the note in his pocket. Principle Gibbs asks if everythings okay at home and when C.J asks why he syas it's because of a rumor going around that Kerry ran over Bridgets leg with a mini van on purpose. In the next scene C.J is at home marking papers and Cate walks up to him saying 'look at you'. He says he has a dilema and Cate sits down to help him. He says he caught a kid cheating today (without naming names) and says he know he should turn him in but doesnt know if he can. Cate tells him to turn the kid in. He syas he wishes there was some wiggle room and Cate tells him part of being an adult is making hard choices. C.J then reveals that it is Rory and Cate says 'maybe there is some wiggle room'. She then asks C.J if he's sure it's Rory and C.J tells her it is. Cate wants to keep it a secret saying he's get suspened and colleges will see that. Cate goes upstairs to tell Rory how much trouble he's in. He says that she can change C.J's mind because 3 days ago he was digging for gold in their backyard. Cate says that there needs to be consequences and Rory says that he'll drop out of highschool and him and his GF and 3 kids (4th one on the way) will live with her if she lets that happen The next morning C.J walks into the kitchen and Cate greets him. She gives him banana waffles with syrup and he asks what he did to deserve this (She also made a steak dinner last night and turned the heat on in his room). She then tries once again to get him to change his mind. She says she'd be able to do a lot more nice things for him if she wasnt so stressed out about Rory. He knows she's trying to bribe him and confronts her which she denies. She says she wouldnt do that and then drops a hint about free rent. To all of this he replies 'Who's Ed Gibb' meaning he won't spill the beans about Rory cheating In the next scene Cate is reading the newsaper on the couch when C.J comes down the stairs in a shower cap and robe. Gramps comes in and says he talked to Principle Gibb's and says he had never seen a teacher take to it like C.J. Gramps says it's a great example for the boy (meaning Rory) as Rory comes into the room. C.J looks away ashamed, Gramps says he likes the new C.J. He calls him honest and hard working and says he's proud of him Cate comes up to Kerry and asks if she knows where Bridget is. Kerry replies she left her with her makeup case, pillow, backpack and snooty attitude. Bridget then walks by while being carried by 3 guys. C.J then stands in front of Principle Gibbs office hovering near the door while Cate watches from around the corner. He enters the room and Cate's jaw drops. Then the camera zooms in on Rory who is also watching from around a corner. C.J say he quits and Principle Gibbs says there's something he's not telling him. Cate then bursts into the room and reveals that Rory cheated not knowing C.J didnt squeal. Principle Gibbs says only a teacher and student invovled can report a cheating and since C.J didnt say anything it hasnt officially been reported. Rory then bursts into the room and reveals that he cheated At home Bridget is angering Kerry by saying she could've been killed by slipping on Kerry's stuff. Then Rory, Cate and C.J enter and it is revealed Principle Gibbs didnt suspen Rory and C.J kept his job Gallery Screen Shot 2013-09-29 at 5.01.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-29 at 4.48.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-29 at 4.25.07 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3